dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Shopping Spree
is an episode of Ninja the Mission Force X. Plot Gordon and Ninja Master Debbie need to stop the evil Ninja Robber Duncan from robbing a ninja grocery store. Transcript * Titles: ** NINJA THE MISSION FORCE X ** STARRING: BEN ROGADAN, BRAD JONES, SUSAN ROMAN ** WITH: A BUNCH OF STUNTMEN ** WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY: THE MEMOREX BROTHERS ** "NINJA SHOPPING SPREE" * (Cut to outside of Ninja HQ in "New York City") * (Cut to Gordon, who is in Ninja Commander Bob's office) * Gordon: Ninja Commander Bob, what is the problem? * Ninja Commander Bob: The problem? Ninja Robber Duncan, a member of the Evil Ninja Empire, has been sent to a Walmart in Omaha, Nebraska to rob the store of ancient ninja artifacts buried underneath the pile of the corpses of recently deceased anti-consumerist activists 'round the back of the store. * Gordon: Sounds terrible. * Ninja Commander Bob: Good, you and Ninja Master Debbie will go to Omaha to stop him. You will be joined by the local police in this mission. * Gordon: (lips speak a incredibly long sentence which is dubbed as...) ...Yeah. * (Cut to the outside of a supermarket in "Omaha") * (Cut to a women inside the store, who is dubbed as Gordon in disguise) * Gordon: (the dialogue is clearly sped up) Alright, put the expired Heinz E-Z Squirt Ketchup in the bag, as I'm sending it to Brad Jones, the host of the amazing webshow Brad Tries, once I'm done with this miss-, err I mean shopping trip. * (Cut to another woman, dubbed as Ninja Master Debbie in disguise, walking until she stops) * Ninja Master Debbie: Alright, time to see if I can find a clue to this. Let's see... ummmm... err... oh, there's one! * (Cut to a stockboy walking out stiff with the robber, later dubbed as Ninja Robber Duncan, behind him) * Ninja Master Debbie: Better not tell this guy he's being kidnapped. * (Cut to footage of Ninja Robber Duncan walking the stockboy in "the same supermarket") * Ninja Robber Duncan: This will be my greatest scheme yet! Robbing a store... I'm such a ninja genius! * (Cut to footage of Ninja Robber Duncan walking the stockboy again, this time past Ninja Master Debbie) * Ninja Master Debbie: There's our culprit, better warn Gordon. * (Cut to Ninja Master Debbie walking up to Gordon) * Ninja Master Debbie: Hey Gordon, I found our culprit. * Gordon: Welp, better go. * (Cut to footage from later in the original Rescue 911 segment of the two ladies who are supposed to be Gordon and Ninja Master Debbie walking out, then quick cut to Brad Jones and Susan Roman in bad cosplay of the ladies in front of "the same store" transforming into their ninja costumes, and running to a payphone in the parking lot of the building) * Gordon: (picking up the phone) Hello, Commander Bob... we found Ninja Robber Duncan. * (Cut back to the Rescue 911 footage with the store manager getting a hand signal from an employee) * Store Manager: What, a robber? Must be another god-damned ninja. * (Cut to footage from later in the original Rescue 911 segment of the robber, dubbed as Ninja Robber Duncan, entering the cashiers' section with the stockboy) * Ninja Robber Duncan: Alright people, I, Ninja Robber Duncan, am a evil ninja who will take this store hostage! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! * (As he "says" this, people go down on the floor) * (The footage after the interview with the old woman plays, but dubbed) * Ninja Robber Duncan: Go down on the floor right now, or else I will shoot you all with my ninja lightning gun! Ninja ninja ninja! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! * (Cut to Ninja Master Debbie making a call to the police from a payphone) * Ninja Master Debbie: Ninja Police Chief Bighead... get to the Walmart now, we found the evil ninja robber who is a evil ninja. * (Cut to the footage from later in the original Rescue 911 segment with county sheriffs being dispatched to the scene of the hostage situation that was taking place in the actual segment) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of fictional shows Category:Webisodes